


His Cheating Heart

by asharaofthedawn



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, This is anti karedevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn
Summary: Matt Murdock is many things, faithful isn’t one of them.





	His Cheating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Cheating is trash, and if you cheat you’re trash. And I’m aware I’m trash for writing this. 
> 
> Cheating is inexcusable, and this fic isn’t promoting cheating in any way. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> And by the way, Matt’s not a vigilante and Elektra isn’t an assassin.

Matt Murdock's marriage is a mess. He's been married to his wife Karen for almost five years. It was perfect for the first year or so, then it began to fall apart. Now they seldom spend anytime together because of their respective jobs. When they are together, they fight. Constantly. Matt doesn't like to admit he often stays late at the office to avoid her.

The night of his boss's New Year's Eve Party, they quarrel. Again. Over what, Matt can't remember. The fights all blend together they're that frequent.

Heated words are exchanged, and a vase is almost thrown. Karen storms out afterwards and Matt is forced to go to the party alone.

"Hey buddy! Where's the Mrs?" Foggy claps his hand against Matt's back when he sees him.

"Karen, she's ah. She's sick." He lies. Not wanting to get into it now, or anytime soon.

"That's too bad, make sure to send her my New Years wishes." Foggy passes Matt whiskey.

"Matthew, so glad you could join us." His boss, Elektra Natchios, comes over.

"Miss. Natchios." He gives her 'his million dollar smile'. That's what Foggy calls it. Matt rather no one know what a shitty mood he's in.

"I thought you weren't going to make it. It's almost ten and the party started over an hour ago." Her tone is slightly chiding, but has a lightness to it. 

"Forgive me Miss. Natchios." Elektra places her hand in the crook of his arm.

"How many times must I tell you to call me Elektra?" She whisks him away from Foggy in a quick, seamless motion. Matt spends the rest of the night by her side. Forgetting his martial troubles. He only sees Foggy for a minute tops, before Elektra snatches him away again.

A few minutes before the ball is meant to drop, she takes him out on the balcony. It's cold, but Elektra brings thick wool blankets from inside. They both bundle up, and she pulls her chair closer to his. The wool irritates his skin, but he ignores it.

"I'm having a better time then I thought I was going to have." Matt admits. He was emotionally drained after his fight with Karen.

"Well, I made sure you won't be complaining about having a bad time. My parties always get rave reviews, and I wont let you ruin that Matthew." She teases him.

"We couldn't let that happen, now could we." He gives her a boyish grin.

"No we couldn't." They clink their glasses and finish off their drinks. The guests inside start to count down.

"It’s almost the New Year." Matt comments. He feels Elektra inch closer to him as they count down. When everyone yells Happy New Year, she grabs him by the chin and kisses him. Hard.

Matt's lips respond against his better judgment. She laces her fingers in his hair and crawls onto his lap. He can sense Elektra's arousal pulsating through her. She moans against his lips, and Karen fills his mind with a bang. Matt pulls away. Riddled with guilt.

She goes to kiss him again, but he turns his head. "Elektra." He says softly but firmly. She pulls back but doesn't get off his lap. Matt's suddenly aware that the balcony doors are made of glass. Anyone could see them. "I'm married Elektra." He shifts. Hoping that'll give her the hint to climb off him. She stays put. 

"So?" Elektra plays with his tie.

"So, this is wrong."

"You can't tell me your happily married. I've seen you with that little blonde wife of yours. You're miserable Matthew." She's the first person to notice how bad things are. "And you kissed me back. You want me too." 

"That doesn't matter right now. I made a vow, and I don't intend to break it again." Elektra sighs and climbs off his lap. She opens the balcony door and steps inside. Matt straightens his clothes and follows suit. 

"Matt!" He hears Foggy yell as he comes towards him. "I haven't seen you all night!"

"Yeah sorry about that. Wish I could talk now, but I'm gonna head out. I'll see you later." He apologizes and pushes past him.

Matt hears Karen come back sometime in the early morning. She places her keys on the kitchen table, and makes her way to the guest bedroom. She doesn't stop by their room. Knowing he's in there. Matt isn't surprised. Karen never sleeps in their room after a fight.

At the breakfast table they pretend like the night before never happened. She pours herself a glass of milk. "Morning." The Catholic side of Matt itches to tell her what happened with Elektra. The sinner tells him to keep quiet.

"Morning." The sinner wins. They eat in silence, and both head out without saying goodbye.

The cold air hits his face as Matt steps out. He makes his way to Fogwell's. He needs to let off some steam. He goes to turn the corner, and smells Elektra's scent. Sandalwood and Jasmine. He prays she doesn't see him. His prayer goes unanswered. 

"Matthew!" Her heels click rapidly.

"Elektra."

"Where are you off too?" Her cool breath tickles his cheek.

"Nowhere really." Matt would prefer she didn't know about Fogwell's.

"Would you mind joining me for a drink? My favorite café is nearby." He speaks without thinking.

"Sure." He wants to kick himself. He can't back out now, it would be insulting. It's better for him to stay on her good side.

She takes his arm in hers like she did the night before. Elektra leads him through the busy streets to the café. Matt is hit with the scent of cinnamon and vanilla when she opens the door. 

They're greeted by a waitress and brought to a table. Elektra orders, and then reads him the menu. "Which one are you thinking Matthew?" 

"The Hawaiian Kona sounds good." He shrugs off his coat.

They chat about everything from business to their childhoods. Matt finds himself opening up to her about his accident and his dad's murder. She tells him about her adoption at the age of twelve from a French orphanage. How she rose from being a diplomat's debutante daughter to the leader of the Black Skye Corporation.

They finish up their drinks and Elektra takes his hand. "Ready to go?" He nods and hears the sound of a credit card being swiped. "My treat."

"I can't let you do that." Matt protests.

"Too late Matthew." He can sense she's smiling. He shakes his head and zips his jacket.

They walk away from the café. Elektra suddenly grabs him and shoves him into an alleyway. She pushes him up against the brick, and kisses him with a fiery passion. His cane drops to the ground with a clatter. One hand goes into her hair. The other around her waist. He opens his mouth and Elektra runs her tongue along his teeth. 

She pulls away and he resists the the urge to groan. "Let's go." Her breath is hot on his skin.

They catch a cab, and head to her flat. Her hand rests on his thigh. His on her knee. They rush past the doorman and into the elevator. All thoughts of Karen overtaken by Elektra's kisses.

They stumbled into her apartment together, and their clothes start to fly. Elektra leads him to her bedroom and throws him on her bed. She climbs on top of him and interlocks their fingers. 

She takes him inside her with urgency. Matt moans and she nips at his skin. He palms her breast, and Elektra throws her head back. One of his hands travels up her chest, and around her neck. He applies pressure, but not enough to hurt. She grabs his hand and moans.

Her other hand goes around his jaw and squeezes. He cries out and comes inside her. Elektra rolls her hips, and his eyes roll back. She comes a moment later and collapses on top of him. Chest heaving.

He's in her bed for the rest of the afternoon. Only when the sun starts to set does she get up. "Hungry?" She throws him his boxers. Elektra slips on a silk robe and guides him to her kitchen.

They eat gourmet food and listen to music. Matt's phone announcing 'Foggy' breaks them from their haze. He hurries to it. "Hello."

"Hey man, Marci has decided to have a party for my birthday. Just wanted to let you and Karen know." Matt nearly drops his phone. Karen. He completely forgot about her. Too wrapped up in Elektra. The weight of what he's done comes crashing down on him. "Matt, you there?"

"Sorry Fog, got distracted." He clears his throat. "We'll be there."

"Great!" He hears the rustle of Elektra's robe as she walks towards him.

"Listen man I gotta go." Her arms shank around his waist.

"Bye buddy!" Foggy hangs up. Matt turns around and she kisses him. He pulls away.

"I have to go home." The guilt is weighing on his chest like an anvil.

"Okay." She kisses him again, but lets him leave. He fumbles into his clothes, and heads home.

Matt tries not to continue the affair. He doesn't succeed for very long. His lust for Elektra overriding his guilt. He's in her arms again in no time. They share kisses in her office when they're meant to be discussing business. He takes her on her desk when everyone's gone home. Elektra openly flirts with him in front of Foggy, and sings his praises to everyone else. 

The nights when Karen is out, either for a story or after another fight, he goes to Elektra's. They have romantic dinners, or make out on her bedroom floor. She rides him on every surface she can. At times it feels like they're nothing more then a couple of horny college students.

One night they even sneak into Fogwell's and spare. Both of them showing off their martial arts training. Elektra wins and takes him on the hard cold gym floor to celebrate.

Foggy's party comes around, and Karen is by Matt’s side. Though that's only because Foggy is her friend too. Thankfully they don't fight before the party, but there's always tension between them.

He's having a drink when he gets a whiff of Elektra's scent. She's here. Panic erupts in his stomach. "Elektra's here?" Karen asks surprised.

"Yeah, Marci invited her. Wanted me to get on the boss's good side." Foggy jokes. Even though that's why she’s been invited. 

"Franklin. Happy birthday." Matt feels her eyes on him. 

"Thank you." He hears her pick up a champagne flute.

"Matthew." She greets him.

"Elektra." He hopes his anxiety isn't showing on his face.

"Nice to see you again." Karen pipes up. Matt knows she wouldn't be saying that if she knew. 

"You too." Matt can imagine Elektra giving her a smile with her teeth bared. Teeth that nipped and bit his skin. He starts to feel hot.

"Foggy where's the bathroom?" He needs a moment alone.

"Excuse us ladies." Foggy guides him to the washrooms. "You don't need any other help right?" He jokes.

"No Fog." Matt shakes his head but gives him a light smile. He enters a stall and sits with his head in his hands. When he thinks he's got it together, he slips out.

He's hit with her scent again. Elektra grabs his wrist and pulls him into a vacant room. She presses her body against his. "I've missed you." She all but purrs.

"Elektra this isn't the time." He resists the urge to melt into her. 

"Come over tomorrow night. We'll have a romantic dinner." She plays with his belt. Matt shifts. Trying to relieve the pressure gathering at his groin. 

"I'll try." She gives him a peck on the lips, then wipes away the lipstick mark. They both sneak out of the room, and Elektra drops her purse. She giggles and Matt can't help but smile. 

He renters back into the ballroom. When he goes to grab another drink, Foggy pulls him to the side. "What was that?" Alarm fills Matt.

"What was what?" He tries to play coy.

"Elektra pulling you into a room with her." Matt wants to lie. Tell him it was nothing. That it was work related.

"Foggy-"

"No! Don't lie to me!" Foggy interrupts. Matt exhales.

"I've being cheating on Karen." He doesn't have to say with who. Foggy already has that figured out.

"I can't believe you Matt! Karen deserves better then this! I never imagined you to do something so horrible." Foggy goes to storm off, but turns to Matt again. "You tell her or I will!" 

"I will." Matt hangs his head, defeated. 

"Tonight." Foggy hits his shoulder as he stalks off. 

Elektra can tell something is wrong, and stays away for the rest of the night. 

When they arrive home, Karen gets ready for bed. Matt doesn't change, knowing he's going to get thrown out. He deserves to be thrown out. "Matt why aren't you changed?" She asks when she sees him still sitting in his suit. 

"Karen, I have to tell you something." He hears their old chair creak when she sits. He goes to take her hands, but stops himself. "I've been having an affair."

"With who?" Her heartbreak is evident. "Who have you been fucking?" Karen’s voice is jarring.

"Elektra."

"I knew she wanted you, but I never thought she'd get her way!" Karen stands up and paces the room. "After everything we've been through! You went and fucked your boss!"

"Karen-"

"You don't get to speak!" Matt quickly shuts his mouth. "I know things have been really bad with us, but we made vows to always love and cherish each other. Then you went and shattered them! No! You annihilated them when you put your face between her thighs!" She throws a pillow at him. "Get out! I want you out!"

Matt wordlessly gets up and walks out of their apartment. He can still hear her crying when he gets inside the cab.

He ends up at Elektra's, like he always does. She lets him in without any questions, and he climbs into her bed. 

The next day while he's in Elektra's office, he hears a commotion outside. "I want to see her! Let me through!" He recognizes Karen's voice. _Fuck_ _she's_ _here_. Elektra opens her office door, 

"Can I help you?" Elektra's voice is eerily calm.

"You!" He hears a shuffle. Karen's trying to push pass security. "You destroyed my marriage!" 

"You can't destroy something that's already broken." Karen sniffles and wipes her tears.

"Fuck you! And know what? You can have him! You deserve each other!" She throws papers in the air, and they litter the room.

"Please escort Ms. Page away." Elektra commands.

"It's Mrs. Murdock!" Karen yells as the guards escort her out.

"There's nothing to see here, go back to work." She orders the stunned staff. The papers are brought to her, and she reads them. "They're divorce papers Matthew." 

"Good." He sits down. "If I wasn't such a coward, this would've been done long ago." Elektra sits on his lap.

"You're not a coward Matthew. Things like this are hard." She kisses him softly. "On the bright side, now we can truly be together." Matt smiles.

His divorce is messy. Karen doesn't want to comprise on anything, and he just wants it over with. Eventually it's settled, but not without a fight. She keeps the apartment, and Matt moves in with Elektra.

He loses Foggy too. His friend can't accept what Matt’s done, and gives all his support to Karen. He even quits his job, not wanting to see Matt and Elektra together.

In the end he still has Elektra, and that's all that matters to him now.


End file.
